1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus which processes report data, readably within a predetermined group, and a system thereof, a method thereof, a program thereof, and a recording medium which records the program.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been a conventional system having a widely known configuration in which a terminal computer is connected to each server, using an information network such as Internet, to attain data accumulated in servers. Examples of the configuration will be a site which provides map data, sites which provide traffic data, and weather data, and the like.
There has been also a known site which introduces a membership system so that only members can read data.
In conventional sites and even in the site introducing the membership system, however, data is disclosed widely and it is therefore impossible to share data among limited friends. Also in conventional sites, users merely use data provided from the managers of the sites, and differentiated handling of data is impossible. For example, friends cannot use a restaurant like a hiding place among them based on shared data. Hence, an operation of distributing data to be differentiated to each of friends must be carried out, so processing of data is complicated.